clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mabelism
Mabelism is a belief started by the one, and the only Mabel, to prove that she was better than her sister, Emily. Mabel named it after her because her ego is the size of teh internet. Concept Mabel was taught by her mother to be rude, selfish, and to think you're the greatest creature alive. With that, she started to tell other that she was the greatest, and tried to get them to love her. Epic Fail. The basic statement of Mabelism is: everyone is as lowly or great as they ever will be, and the lowly people must "worship" the great people and the great people must force the lowly people to "worship" them whether they like it or not, and Mabel von Injoface XIX is the greatest person ever." For many Mabelists the last part of the statement may or may not be true. Mabelism states that true greatness comes from within, and if you lack empathy, glamorize yourself, and know good grammar, you are great. It also says that people who are lowly are the ones who live for others, and they should only focus on the great people, like herself. She thinks that the great people can force the lowly people to lose care for themselves and spend their time on the great people only. Of currse, she says that everyone is as great or low as the person next to them and act accordingly. Noteable Mabelists Hardcore *Mabel *Mabel's mother *Bengal *Kalin *12yz12ab(He even once shouted I LOVE MABEL 1,000 times in a south pole council meeting. Weird.) *Dan Beronews He loves Mabel more than TSP Average *Alex12345a *Paul von Injoface *Director Benny (Shhh! Don't tell him!) *Ethan *Surray -WAIT WHAT?!? Softcore *TurtleShroom (penguin) *Babypuff *Charles Maniaca von Injoface Criticism Mabelism is precieved to have more controversy than Fashism because Mabel did exiplicity state that she made it up to show that she was better than her sister. Also, it appears that the basic message is "glamourize Mabel' instead of something of value. Emily had to say this: "Mabel and I never truly got along. I was popular and she isn't. I'm also younger, prettier, smarter, and nicer. It's pure jealosuy, and I pity her. And to spite me, she decides to become more popular by doing something I did which made me more popular... how Fashist..." Mabel screamed punctuation for 2 months straight, even when she slept, ate, drank, or went potty. After Emily, the #2 anti-Mabelist would be their Half-Brother/Second cousin Susan II. Foamy states that he respects Mabel's beliefs that is happy that she made one, but thinks that her views conflict with his and many others. He believes that anyone can be great no matter what they're like. He also believes that if one wants others to care for it, it should care for them. Mabel responded with "Nobody's going to agree with you, you low-life cowardly criminal!" Like always, she was wrong. Trivia *Ethan and Charles are the only characters to consider themselves both Fashists and Mabelists. See Also *Mabel *Mabel Mongrel Klan *Fashism *Dystopian: The Musical! Category:Villains Category:Forms of government